It Wasn't an Assumption
by SilverInk2011
Summary: What really happened after I Kissed a Girl. A sexy and sweet little story. All Rizzles. This one is dedicated to the amazing people I met on Twitter. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: Another post I Kissed a Girl one-shot. This time...it's all RIZZLES! Thanks for reading and please review. Dedicated to AngieHarmonFan, oepika, Sasha_Friends, dkfan101, DinoswatTaco, HollyAngel89, HannahSky, RizzoliFan1983, Angie_Harmon, SashaAlexander1, JaneRizzoli, and MauraIsles- the lovely people of twitter that I love so much. Love you guys. Also, to all my loyal readers. Love, who was Lawabidingchild...now SilverInk2011.

* * *

><p>It Wasn't an Assumption<p>

"I owe you so much for that one, Maura," Jane breathed as the two of them stepped out of Jane's car. "He assumed that I was gay and you gave in. I. Owe. You. Big time."

"Okay, Jane," Maura laughed. "I get it. You owe me. We're even."

Jane laughed.

The two of them entered Jane's apartment. Unusual to her personality, Jane's room was completely tidy. She liked to keep things somewhat in order.

But then came a happy Jo Friday. "Hi girl," cooed Jane. "Miss us?" She scratched her loyal canine friend's ear. "Yes you did. Yes you did."

Maura laughed at Jane's silly cooing. "What?" Jane asked, peering out from the side of her right eye. The scratching of Jo continued. The excitable little pup rolled over onto her back and wiggled around for a bit.

Maura bent down and scratched Jo Friday's belly. She continued the excitable wiggling. "Ask Auntie Maura if she wants to play too. Go on, Jo. Go on."

Jo hopped onto Maura's chest, the tiny dog using every single ounce of her strength to push Maura on the floor. Maura giggled as she scratched the pup behind the ear. "Yip yip!" she called.

"Jo loves you," Jane observed.

"Probably because I gave her some of my really special sausage last week," Maura responded in her cooing dog voice.

"Oh, that's why she had stomach issues. I thought you'd know about her and sausage. She can't have that."

"Oh! Sorry." Jane shot Maura a look. "What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe that you didn't know that."

"For some reason, this dog makes me forget to think."

"Your turtle always makes me think twice. That thing _hides _every time I come over."

"Maybe because you traumatized him when you used him for a foot-stool three months ago. And he's a _tortoise._"

"I thought he was..."

"You thought wrong."

"Well, he wasn't moving, and he was inside the shell."

"Let's drop it."

"Yeah. You have a dress in my room that shouldn't be there." Jane was already starting toward her bedroom.

"Is it aquamarine?"

"It's blue."

"Aquamarine, Jane. It's a light-blue. Almost green."

"Do we have to get technical?"

"Well...um..."

"That's a yes, isn't it? Good God, Maura. I love you, dear, but you've gotta lighten up."

"But...But," she noticed that Jane was now ignoring her as she walked into the bedroom.

Once Jane entered the room, she rummaged through her t-shirts and jackets, looking for something that kind of matched. Something that wouldn't make Maura have Jane go through her entire wardrobe to get an outfit that was the least bit satisfactory. She pulled out a black jacket, black pants, and a t-shirt that was aquamarine. It was the same color as Maura's dress.

"Oh, I didn't know you believed in matching with your friends," Maura observed, ogling Jane's shirt.

Jane sighed. "This is an accident..."

"I'm sure it is."

Jane sighed and headed toward the bathroom. "Wait Jane."

"What?"

"I want to try something."

"Try what?"

"I want to see if maybe..."

"You picked one hell of a time and age to be bi-curious."

"Well... I..." Maura's words failed her.

"You want me to kiss you?" Jane asked. Maura nodded. Jane walked over to her bed and lowered herself. She caressed Maura's cheek and leaned in for the kill. The kiss started off just something on the lips. Then it deepened. She found herself kissing her best friend, Dr. Maura Isles, like she would a man. She pushed Maura down on the bed and continued the kiss. Maura broke it and whispered something in her ear.

"It wasn't an assumption."

"What?" Jane asked, looking into Maura's eyes. They had a look she'd never seen in her best friend before.

"It wasn't an assumption."

"What wasn't, sweetie?" Jane asked before impatiently kissing Maura's cheek. It was a begging signal to continue.

"I told Jorge. It wasn't an assumption."

"Then what was it?"

"Hope."

Maura closed her mouth. Jane placed her lips back where they belonged. Maura welcomed them. "You may not be my type Jane," Maura whispered, breaking the kiss once more, "but you are perfect."

Jane caressed Maura's cheek and smiled again. Then the kiss continued uninterrupted.


End file.
